Shadow The Hedgehog El Resto de mi Vida
by WeWillBeFree
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog cuenta lo que pasó con su vida después del tema de los Metarex y eso. Soy muy mala con las descripciones, lo siento '
1. Presentación

Hola, soy Shadow The Hedgehog. Actualmente tengo 48 años, aunque mi cuerpo aparenta tener 25. La mayoría de la gente ya lo sabe todo sobre mi pasado y quien no lo sepa solo tiene que investigar un poco. Lo que la mayoría de la gente desconoce es mi vida. Ahora, con el conocimiento que solo otorga la edad, puedo mirar hacia atrás y sonreír.

Esto jamás habría sido posible, claro está, de no ser por esas personas que te apoyan pese a todo y que serían capaz de cualquier cosa por verte sonreír.

He de decir que hubiese tenido que escribir algo hace tiempo, estoy seguro de que no hubiese puesto la palabra "sonreír" en cada párrafo.

Por ello, voy a contar la historia de "el resto de mi vida". Una historia que empieza cuando tenía 21 años.


	2. Capítulo 1 Shadow The Hedgehog

Me giré en la cama y cerré los ojos. Eran las 4 de la mañana de un viernes y las cervezas que me había tomado en el bar de la esquina empezaban a darme sueño. Lo único que me impedía dormirme era el ligero ruido que hacía la chica con la que acababa de tener sexo al vestirse.

Una chica mas que no había podido llenar el vacío que sentía en mi interior; el vacío que hacía que mi vida fuera cada vez mas insoportable.

Lo había intentado todo para hacerlo desaparecer, pero era incapaz. No importaba la cantidad de alcohol que bebiese ni la cantidad de mujeres con las que me acostase, el vacío no desaparecía.

-¿Vas a llamarme? –Preguntó Sarah... o Sandra... No me acordaba de cómo se llamaba y tampoco me importaba realmente.

-No creo –Respondí con un gruñido.

La chica salió apresuradamente de la habitación y el sonido de sus tacones se perdió en el pasillo del apartamento donde vivía.

En realidad, eso de que "el vacío no desaparecía" no era del todo cierto. Durante el sexo y mientras durasen los efectos del alcohol, casi no lo sentía, pero cuando ambos terminaban, volvía con toda su fuerza.

Yo sabía de donde venía ese vacío: La pérdida de María y del doctor Gerald Robotnik, lo mas parecido que había tenido a una familia; la marcha definitiva de Hope Kintobor, una gran compañera y amiga; y la muerte de Molly, lo mas cercano que había sentido al amor, me habían destruido.

La única razón por la que seguía vivo era la promesa que le había hecho a María: Protegería este planeta con mi vida.

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde la muerte de Molly y sin embargo se sentía como si no hubiesen pasado más que unas semanas.

Otra de las razones para el elevado consumo de alcohol que mantenía eran las pesadillas.

Las pocas personas que alguna vez me habían importado de verdad estaban muertas o definitivamente desaparecidas y eso atraía pesadillas que, en realidad, no eran más que recuerdos.

Para mi era como revivir cada noche todo lo que le había llevado al punto en el que estaba y el alcohol las mantenía alejadas.

En cuanto a las mujeres… Había amado a cada mujer con la que me había acostado, siempre con la esperanza de que fuera la que hiciese desaparecer el vacío, pero una vez que el sexo terminaba me llevaba una decepción a la que, a estas alturas, ya estaba acostumbrado e irracionalmente echaba a la chica de mi cama de malas maneras y le aseguraba que no la llamaría de nuevo como si ella tuviese la culpa.

-Debería dormir... -Me dije a mí mismo enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

Mañana por la mañana tenía que embarcarme en una nave con rumbo a un planeta de cuyo nombre no me acordaba junto con mi compañera de trabajo, Rouge.

Las esmeraldas del Caos habían vuelto a perderse por el espacio por una razón que no tenía clara, pero que, desde luego, envolvía a Sonic y una de ellas había caído allí.

Lo que no me imaginaba entonces era que no solo iba a encontrar la esmeralda del Caos en aquel planeta.


	3. Capítulo 2 Sun Bright

-¿Quién os creéis que sois para hacer tanto ruido fuera de mi casa? –Dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Me giré para ver quien había hablado y vi a una eriza de pelaje blanco con algunas líneas doradas en el pelo, que se volvían cobrizas con la luz del sol, avanzando hacia la muchedumbre.

Llevaba una camiseta ceñida, turquesa, de manga corta; unos pantalones negros muy cortos y unas deportivas blancas con líneas turquesas. Un collar de eslabones plateados con un colgante blanco ligeramente brillante en forma de esfera colgaba de su cuello atrayendo la mirada sobre sus pechos de talla media.

Había salido de una mansión increíblemente grande que no pegaba para nada con el pequeño pueblo en el que nos encontrábamos. Parecía como si alguien la hubiese cogido de otro lugar y plantado allí, justo al final de la calle principal.

La muchedumbre, que me había intentado echar desde el momento en que me vieron aparecer por allí siguiendo el rastro de la esmeralda del Caos, se quedó en absoluto silencio cuando la chica, que no pasaba los 19 años, apareció.

Algunas voces aisladas habían exclamado cosas como "la bruja", "la princesa", "señorita Bright" y "la bona Dea", pero se quedaron en silencio mientras ella avanzaba.

Deteniéndose a mi lado y llevando una mirada de reproche en sus ojos habló a los habitantes del pueblo:

-¿Creéis que esta es la manera adecuada de recibir a los visitantes?

Está bien. Su cuerpo podía decir "19", pero su voz, su forma de expresarse y de moverse delataban más edad.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar durante un par de minutos. Yo miraba asombrado la reacción de la gente que, mientras algunos llevaban expresiones de profundo respeto, otros mostraban vergüenza y, en algunos casos aislados, miedo.

Finalmente habló uno de ellos:

-No, Princesa, no lo es.

-Entonces, no debería volver a repetirse –Respondió ella con firmeza.

-Así será, Princesa.

-Bien. Volved a casa.

La muchedumbre se fue dispersando hasta que la princesa y yo nos quedamos a solas. Entonces, hablé acaparando toda la atención de la chica. Al mirarla a los ojos por primera vez, todo el aire que contenían mis pulmones se escapó. Era preciosa y muy sexy.

-Soy... soy Shadow The Hedgehog.

Una suave sonrisa contagiosa de la que no me libré, apareció en la boca de la chica. No pude dejar de advertir una chispa de diversión en sus ojos dorados.

-Si estás aquí por lo que creo que estás aquí, sería mejor que siguiésemos hablando bajo cubierto –Dijo empezando a andar hacia la mansión de la que había salido.

Yo caminaba detrás, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Contemplé con cuidado el pelo ligeramente rizado de la chica cayendo por su espalda hasta la cintura, las curvas perfectamente definidas que formaban su cuerpo, el movimiento de sus caderas y de su culo al andar con paso firme y decidido y su cola, que era un par de centímetros mas corta de lo normal.

-¿Eres una princesa? –Le pregunté cuando entramos en la mansión.

Todo parecía muy antiguo y nuevo a la vez. Había asientos y libros por todas partes. Las habitaciones eran enormes y las ventanas llegaban hasta el techo así que había una claridad perfecta para leer incluso de noche.

-¿Lo dices por lo que han dicho fuera? –Dijo ella con suavidad; la suavidad estaba presente en toda ella- Porque también me han llamado bruja y bona Dea... ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Buena Diosa...

Ella pronunció aun más su sonrisa.

-Supongo que no has venido solo...

-Mi compañera, Rouge The Bat, se ha retrasado. Le dije que nos encontraríamos aquí.

Rouge se había quedado atrás cuando nos encontramos con Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y Amy. Ella quería pasar un poco de tiempo con Knuckles y a mi no me había importado seguir adelante solo. Llevaban solo 2 meses saliendo y, conociéndoles a ambos, no les daba mucho tiempo más.

-Estáis aquí por la esmeralda –Afirmó ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cae una misteriosa esmeralda del cielo y poco después aparece un extraño en el lugar donde se encuentra... No es muy difícil.

De acuerdo, aparte de preciosa era inteligente. Punto a su favor.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Aquí.

Sabía dosificar la información. Punto.

-¿Podrías dármela? –Pregunté rodando los ojos despacio.

-Podría ¿Cómo se yo que no la vas utilizar para hacer... algo malo?

-¿Qué sabes de la esmeralda?

-No mucho, en realidad. Tiene poderes, eso es evidente. Se podrían utilizar inadecuadamente y eso la hace peligrosa. Imagínate que se la doy al villano en vez de al héroe.

También era de los buenos. Otro punto.

-Yo no soy ni el villano ni el héroe.

-Entonces, ¿Qué eres?

-Shadow The Hedgehog.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y río para sí misma.

-Se está haciendo de noche y no creo que tengas ningún lugar donde dormir así que puedes quedarte aquí. Mañana te daré la esmeralda y te dejaré marchar.

Ella siguió caminando para enseñarle la habitación dónde dormiría. Era una habitación grande, con cama grande, armario grande, espejo grande y ventanas grandes que estaba en el segundo piso. La suya no debía estar muy lejos…

-Entonces, ¿no eres una princesa?

-Yo no he dicho eso –Le dio un sorbo a su té.

Cuando le había preguntado si quería beber algo, Shadow había respondido automáticamente "café". Bueno, ella tenía café y le preparó uno encantada. Después se hizo un té para ella y se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cocina, que también era enorme y tenía tantos aparatos de cocina como una profesional.

Ella sonrió al ver mi ceja alzada.

-Pero, como ya te he dicho, no solo me han llamado "princesa"… también me han llamado "señorita Bright". Pero tu llámame Sun.

-¿Sun Bright? Bonito nombre –Comenté bebiendo mi café. Estaba delicioso, por cierto-. Y curioso.

-Gracias. No se de quien fue la idea, pero no está mal... Mi padre es el rey del reino vecino, el Rey Alpha, por eso la gente me llama princesa; me llaman bruja porque controlo la magia y lo de buena Diosa es... complicado.

-¿Controlas la magia? –Preguntó impresionado.

-Absolutamente.

Oh, también era poderosa. Eso era otro punto.

En realidad, las chicas a las que solía conocer no eran ni inteligentes, ni poderosas, ni sabían dosificar información. Eran chicas normales.

Pero si no encontraba en ellas a quien llenase el vacío, entonces tendría que buscar en otra parte.

-Es una casa enorme… ¿vives aquí sola?

-En teoría, si –Respondió ella con un suspiro-. Pero normalmente está llena de gente.

-He tenido suerte, entonces…

Entonces, fijó sus ojos en los míos. Sabía exactamente lo que pretendía, lo que no sabía era si eso era bueno o malo.

Cambió de tema preguntándome por qué se había retrasado Rouge. Tuve el presentimiento de que no iba a ser tan fácil como con las otras. No me iban a bastar 4 palabras suaves para acostarme con ella. Pero eso solo consiguió atraerme más.

-Hay otro grupo de gente buscando la esmeralda –Contesté-. Su actual novio está entre ellos.

Esto cambió su expresión ligeramente. Sus ojos demostraban una mezcla entre tristeza y cansancio. Ella apartó su mirada de la mía. Me di patadas mentales a mi mismo por haber sido el culpable del cambio.

-¿Héroes o villanos? –Preguntó duramente. La suavidad desapareció tan de repente que casi dolió.

-Héroes –Respondí con la misma dureza que ella había empleado.

Ella alzó la mirada de nuevo y me miró a modo de disculpa.

-Entonces los villanos no tardarán en aparecer.


	4. Capitulo 3 Una Noche Interesante I

Odiaba las guerras. Eso era lo que Sun había dicho. No hacía mucho desde que se había resuelto el último conflicto entre los dos reinos que componían el planeta y odiaría que nuestra presencia allí provocase una nueva disputa.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, necesitaba una ducha.

Después de asegurarle que nos habíamos enfrentado al mismo tipo millones de veces y que sabíamos perfectamente de lo que era capaz, me sonrió tenuemente y recogió nuestras tazas vacías.

El agua caliente destensó mis músculos y atrajo a mi mente el recuerdo de la chica, que debía seguir en el piso inferior.

Y mi imaginación voló.

Me la imaginé en la ducha conmigo; besándome con lujuria y suplicando que la tocara.

Mis manos se movieron con voluntad propia. Arriba y abajo.

Me la imaginé gimiendo y gritando mi nombre. Me pregunté si su piel sería tan suave como parecía; cómo se sentirían sus delgados labios…

El agua caliente no estaba ayudando.

Me imaginé a mi mismo tocando sus pechos, su cintura, su culo… y me corrí imaginando cómo se correría ella.

Luché por recuperar el aliento y terminé de ducharme.

Me sequé con la toalla todavía pensando en ella. Esa sería la única noche que pasaría allí, así que si quería meterme en sus bragas iba a tener que hacer mi movimiento ya.

La luz de la cocina seguía encendida cuando bajé por las escaleras. Puse mi sonrisa mas falsa y creíble y entré en la cocina.

Ella no me vio entrar porque estaba de espaldas a la puerta, con las manos apoyadas en la encimera, pero aun así me saludó.

-¿No deberías dormir un poco? Has hecho un viaje bastante largo… -Dijo ella con una suave sonrisa en los labios. También falsa y también creíble. Vaya par de mentirosos…

-No creo que vaya a dormir mucho esta noche –Respondí acercándome a ella.

No me gustaba la expresión de su cara, parecía asustada. Realmente, no era asunto mío; pero si me quería acostar con ella tendría que hacer que se relajara.

-Hemos luchado contra el mismo tipo millones de veces, sabemos de lo que es capaz –Dije, apoyándome también contra la encimera y acariciando su brazo- Relájate, no le pasará nada a tu gente. Nos aseguraremos ello.

Ella empezó a temblar levemente al notar el contacto. Trató de sonreírme con agradecimiento, pero no lo consiguió.

-Vamos, Sun –La giré y me puse en frente suyo, de modo que la presionaba contra la encimera- Todo va a estar bien, ¿vale?

Bajé mis manos hasta sus caderas, mirando su escote. Ella puso sus manos en mi pecho, pasando los mechones blancos entre sus dedos y manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros. Ahora el tembleque era mas notable.

Subí una mano hasta su cara y le hice mirarme. Había una inseguridad enorme en sus ojos dorados. ¿Qué podría causarle a una chica como ella inseguridad? ¿A dónde había ido a parar la determinación y sapiencia con que me había recibido?

Acaricié su mejilla con mi dedo pulgar y la besé con suavidad. Tardó unos segundos en devolverme el beso, pero lo hizo. Me sentí libre de nuevo de ese vacío que me ahogaba y recé porque no volviese.

Exploré su boca con mi lengua, lo que hizo que sus piernas empezasen a temblar violentamente. Ella soltó un suspiro de frustración. Yo sonreí, ahora de mucho mejor humor, rompiendo el beso y cogiéndola en brazos para sentarla sobre de la encimera.

Me hice hueco entre sus piernas y continué donde lo había dejado.

Ella respondió con menos entusiasmo, aun preocupada por lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

Acaricié sus muslos y la atraje hacia mi, cerrando el poco espacio que quedaba entre nuestros cuerpos. Sus manos descansaban rodeando mi cuello. Su piel era aun mas suave de lo que había imaginado…

Pensé que quizá fuera virgen, pero su habilidad besando era tan perfecta que deseché esa idea inmediatamente.

Entonces, ella rompió el beso. Oh, justo cuando empezaba a empalmarme… Algo había pasado por su mente que la había hecho retroceder.

La miré a los ojos de nuevo y retrocedí involuntariamente ante la epifanía. ¡Cómo había sido tan idiota! Ella estaba realmente asustada, pero no era por la inminente llegada de Eggman al planeta; era por mi.

Supongo que, pensándolo mejor, que un extraño entre en la cocina sin decir mas de dos palabras y te asalte de la manera que yo lo había hecho y a eso añadirle mi aspecto y mi voz –ambos oscuros-, debía asustar.

Murmuré una disculpa e intenté alejarme, pero ella me retuvo. Sus brazos aun estaban alrededor de mi cuello.

-No te… n-no… -Resopló sin encontrar palabras-. No te disculpes… no es culpa tuya.

-No debería haber…

-Tu no eres el problema –me interrumpió.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es? –Gruñí. Odiaba que me interrumpiesen.

Ella me miró a los ojos algo enfadada, con el ceño fruncido. Yo suspiré para relajarme. Maldita sea, no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres.

Acaricié su pierna derecha a modo de disculpa.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –Le devolví la mirada.

Se puso nerviosa otra vez y miró hacia mi pecho, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Sun –La llamé.

No me hizo caso. Subí mis manos hasta sus caderas y la atraje hacia mi de nuevo.

-Sun –Volví a llamarla, pero no me hizo mas caso que antes.

Era evidente que había una buena razón para que no quisiera irse a la cama conmigo y, si no tenía que ver conmigo, eso significaba que había un tercero porque no podía creer que hubiera algo malo en ella.

Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, eso también era evidente… Lo normal habría sido tener sexo con ella y, después de llevarme una nueva decepción, desaparecer de su vida. No lograba entender por qué ella era diferente. La necesidad de tranquilizarla ya no tenía nada que ver con llevármela a la cama.

Estiré una mano de nuevo para hacerla mirarme. Me molestaba mucho que la gente no me mirara a la cara.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –Le pregunté de nuevo con voz calmada.

Sus labios temblaron. sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas, sus manos se hicieron puños, volvió a morderse los labios… pero no lloró.

-Yo… -Le tembló la voz.

Le acaricié la espalda con suavidad para inyectarle valor.

-Tenía… estaba… -No encontraba la manera de empezar. Aguardé, paciente- Estuve… saliendo con un tío.

Mis manos se tensaron involuntariamente. Intuí que ese tío no había hecho nada bueno y le odié. Esta bien, lo admito: tenía una especie de debilidad por las chicas buenas.

Ella me miró, algo sorprendida.

-Perdona –Susurré destensando las manos para que pudiera continuar.

-Él m-me… -Tomó aire- me hizo daño.

La apreté contra mi. Mis manos todavía en sus caderas. Me mordí un gruñido y controlé la rabia.

-No he vuelto a… -Susurró.

Nos quedamos en esa posición varios minutos. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Los míos estaban teñidos de rabia y oscuridad, pero no era algo muy extraño.

Entonces, hizo lo último que esperé que hiciera: me besó.


	5. Capitulo 4 Una Noche Interesante II

-Aquí no… -Susurró mientras intentaba quitarle la camiseta.

-¿Dónde? –Pregunté dejando un rastro de besos que iban desde su cuello a su escote.

Ella se lo pensó un momento. Levanté la mirada para ver que estaba mirando al techo, donde debería estar su habitación. Por la expresión de su cara, estaba demasiado lejos.

-Tu habitación –Dijo finalmente. Era la más cercana a las escaleras.

La agarré del trasero y la levanté sin mucho esfuerzo. Su cola se movía alegremente de un lado a otro.

Recorrí la cocina y el comedor con ella en brazos hasta llegar a las escaleras. Estaba a mitad del tramo cuando ella besó un punto en la zona inferior de mi mandíbula. Eso me hizo caer de rodillas, notando la dolorosa contracción que quería traspasar sus pantalones. Ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa mientras caíamos, después se rió con dulzura y siguió prestando atención a ese mismo punto. ¿Cómo había encontrado mi punto débil tan rápido? Ahora, yo debía encontrar el suyo.

Me deshice de su ropa con dificultad, lo que parecía divertirle mucho, y acaricié cada parte de su cuerpo en busca de ese punto usando todas mis fuerzas para retenerme, es decir, no iba a ponérselo tan fácil para controlarme.

Ella estaba en todas partes. Su lengua se ocupaba de ese punto; sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con habilidad haciendo crecer la necesidad y más cosas; sus piernas me rodeaban atrayéndome hacia ella; sus gemidos me excitaban como nada me había excitado nunca.

Aspiré en su cuello… Olía a limón.

Entonces, esos gemidos se transformaron en gritos de placer y sorpresa cuando alcancé un punto hacia la mitad de su cola. Sonreí victorioso y me permití a mi mismo lo que tanto deseaba.

Entré en ella sin piedad y lanzó una exclamación de dolor que me hizo detenerme en seco. _Seré gilipollas…_ Le di unos minutos para acostumbrarse; temblaba por el esfuerzo que eso suponía. Besé sus labios, su cara, su nariz, su frente… En parte para pedir disculpas y en parte para mantenerme ocupado.

-S-sigue –Susurró contra mis labios.

No me lo pensé dos veces. Arremetí contra ella de nuevo, una y otra vez; fuerte y rápido.

Aquello se transformó en una sinfonía de gemidos, gruñidos, gritos y súplicas. Éramos dos seres puramente salvajes.

Ella se ajustó de forma perfecta al ritmo que llevaba. _Oh, Dios…_ Fuimos aumentando la intensidad, ella me atraía con las piernas permitiéndome profundizar aun más. Creí que me volvería loco.

Finalmente, alcanzamos el orgasmo al mismo tiempo y nos relajamos exhaustos sobre las escaleras de madera.

Lo último que esperábamos en ese momento es que hubiera alguien observándonos desde la ventana del vestíbulo.


End file.
